Dessiner
by NdaM
Summary: J'avais débarqué à Poudlard muni de mes crayons, seulement je n'avais pas espéré influencer la vie de deux personnes.


**Dessiner  
**_NdaM_

--

Merci à Mily d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de corriger et de me faire des remarques :P

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

--

C'était la première fois que je venais ici. La première fois que j'admirais cette magnifique forêt verdoyante parcourue soit disant par des monstres effroyables. Certain avait même aperçu un loup-garou selon leur dire. Pour moi, cela ressemblait plus à de la vantardise qu'autre chose. Enfin…

Je levais la tête pour contempler toute la grandeur de l'école dans laquelle j'allais désormais résider. Il n'y avait rien à dire, l'architecture était superbe et je ne pouvais qu'attendre avec impatience d'avoir un petit moment rien qu'à moi pour la croquer.

J'avais toujours aimé dessiner, c'était quelque chose qui me venait naturellement comme une envie irrépressible. Des fois il me suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour sentir l'appel de mon bloc dans mon sac. Or, maintenant que j'étais une sorcière, je ne pourrais plus passer mon temps à observer et à dessiner les petits moments que les autres refusaient de voir. J'espérais néanmoins pouvoir pratiquer mon art, comme l'appeler ma mère. Bien sur ce n'était pas l'art au sens propre mais plutôt un don que j'avais depuis l'âge de trois ans.

Celui-ci avait tout d'abord effrayé mes parents. Il était assez rare de découvrir qu'un bébé pouvait dessiner aussi bien que je ne l'avais fait. Mon premier dessin n'avait pas été un arbre grossièrement effectué ou un bonhomme fait de bâtons et de ronds. Non, cela avait été une maison en feu et pas n'importe laquelle, il s'agissait de celle de mes voisins. Elle était parfaitement représentée avec les perspectives et les ombres magnifiquement réalisées. Je la voyais d'ailleurs comme si je l'avais fait hier.

Cela avait terrifié mes parents qui me voyaient déjà devenir une vraie délinquante. Cependant, lorsque le lendemain, mon dessin se réalisa, mes parents furent pétrifiés d'horreur. Aurait-il été possible que leur cher bambin ait pu être l'auteur d'un tel crime ? Surtout à l'âge de trois ans… Vous pourriez penser qu'ils aient pris ça pour une pure coïncidence ou pour un pur coup de chance, et bien, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour eux, j'étais devenue un cas particulier qu'ils devraient surveiller au plus près en présence de papiers et de crayons.

Bien sur, je recommençais mes méfaits et reprenais vite mes petits croquis. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un mariage où les mariées semblaient rayonner de bonheur sous les pétales que leur envoyaient les invités. Encore, une fois cela se produisit, pas un jour après mais un ans plus tard. Ma mère ne s'y était pas attendue, enfin disons plutôt qu'elle n'attendait plus. Vous auriez dû voir quand nous sommes rentrés ! Elle a ressorti mon dessin et l'a inspecté à la loupe. J'en aurai pratiquement ri, si j'avais compris ce qui se passait mais je n'avais que quatre ans…

Puis, les dessins se succédèrent parfois gai parfois glauque. Mon père avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que ma mère à accepter le fait que je dessinais le futur. Personne dans mon entourage n'était au courant. De toute façon qui nous aurait cru ? Nous aurions été surnommé les portes poisses ou quelque chose du genre puisque je me refusais à gâcher la surprise des joyeux évènements. Du coup, je ne gâchais pas non plus l'effroyable surprise du coup de téléphone annonçant le décès d'un proche, la rupture violente qui éclaterait chez mes voisins le lendemain ou encore, l'annonce magistrale du professeur Slughorn venu me chercher pour m'emmener dans cette école. Je préférais cacher mes dessins prétendant ne plus croquer quoi que ce soit, que cela n'avait été qu'une phase peu intéressante de ma vie.

Or la venue de Slughorn avait tout chamboulé. Quand il avait annoncé que j'étais une sorcière mon monde s'était peu à peu écroulé sur moi. J'avais peur de cette inconnue qui se jetait sur moi, je ne voulais pas quitter mes parents et je ne désirais pas laisser le calme de ma vie pour celle, sûrement plus agitée, que je trouverais à Poudlard. Seulement, c'était sans compter mes parents. Ils n'avaient jamais douté de mes capacités et étaient persuadé que j'avais continué à dessiner dans mon coin. Pour eux ils étaient inconcevables que je loupe cette chance inestimable de me perfectionner et d'enrichir mon horizon.

Alors j'avais cédé. Je m'étais résolue pendant tout le reste des vacances à devenir une sorcière. C'était étrange de me dire que l'année suivante, je ne serais plus dans ma chambre aux murs taupes, au lit agréablement douillé et au plancher de bois craquant sous mes pieds. Cependant, rien ne ferait faiblir cette nouvelle détermination qui m'envahissait. Mes parents étaient fiers de moi, ils avaient une entière confiance en ce qui se passerait là-bas, je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre d'avoir peur. Je me ferais pleins d'amis, bien que cela ne soit pas mon genre et j'adorerais lancer des sorts, bien que la baguette soit moins agréable à tenir qu'un crayon.

Je m'étais attendue à un château luxuriant de type anglais parcouru d'étudiant fourmillant dans de multiples corridors. Et je n'étais absolument pas déçue. L'école était pour moi un être vivant à part entière, tout comme la forêt interdite qui se tenait derrière moi. Cette pierre avait vu bien plus de chose que moi, je pouvais le sentir rien qu'en l'effleurant du regard. Cette forêt regorgeait d'animaux extraordinaires que je n'aurais jamais imaginé et dont je n'aurai pu qu'approcher le nombre impressionnant d'espèces distinctes.

Je m'étais préparée à me sentir toute petite et insignifiante face à tout cela. Or je m'y sentais comme chez moi. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être revenue dans ma maison en compagnie de mes parents, j'avais plutôt la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé où j'appartenais. Je prenais mes marques plus rapidement que personne. En effet, durant les premiers mois, je pouvais lire le mal du pays sur le visage de plusieurs élèves, ce que je ne ressentais pas le moins du monde.

J'étais une élève studieuse, écoutant, prenant des notes sans jamais poser de questions. Je n'aimais pas en poser, j'avais l'impression que toute l'attention se tournait alors vers moi, m'étouffant sous son poids. Je préférais faire profil bas ce qui était déjà suffisamment difficile quand tout le monde vous assimilait à une chose. Je n'étais bien sur pas un objet, celles qui partageaient mon dortoir le savaient, j'étais juste beaucoup plus occupée à dessiner dans mon coin. Je ne révisais pas, j'avais une capacité naturelle à retenir l'essentiel. Je pratiquais un peu les sortilèges que les professeurs nous donnaient à faire me lassant vite une fois que je parvenais à les réaliser.

J'étais vite devenue un fantôme en quelque sorte. Personne ne me voyait, personne ne me parlait, j'étais une petite première année perdue dans la masse. J'exagérais, bien sur mais, la plupart des élèves n'auraient pas pu retrouver mon prénom, même en cherchant bien. Par exemple, les Maraudeurs, de six ans mes aînés, ne me connaissaient pas et ne voudraient certainement pas admettre que j'existe puisqu'ils étaient le groupe le plus connu ici. Pourtant, ils représentaient une source intarissable de mystères que j'adorais découvrir. Ils ne le savaient pas, bien évidement, mais je savais pertinemment que Remus était un loup-garou et que dans une semaine l'un d'eux serait gravement blessé. Je n'irais pas leur dire, cela n'aurait aucun sens et je passerais définitivement pour une folle. Je ferais donc comme à mon habitude : je me tairais.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle ils avaient commencé à m'intriguer. C'était plutôt grâce aux multiples altercations entre James Potter et une fille qu'il trouvait terriblement attirante, Lily Evans, que j'avais commencé à vouloir en savoir plus. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment un garçon aussi beau et intelligent que lui pouvait être assez stupide pour la draguer ainsi. Il n'avait aucun tact et manquait sérieusement d'originalité dans ses déclarations. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas avec les autres filles ! J'en étais donc venue à la conclusion qu'elle le troublait plus que de raison.

J'aurais voulu lui donner un coup de pouce, rien qu'un seul mais cela m'était totalement impossible. Même si, je lui révélais comment la séduire, elle perdrait certainement son calme bien avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot. C'était devenu ainsi entre eux, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle montait sur ses grands chevaux, s'insurgeant pour la moindre broutille. L'une des plus grandes distractions que vous auriez pu trouver à Poudlard si vous vouliez mon avis. Oh, il y avait aussi le quidditch mais il fallait aimer ce sport ou encore les révisions intensives dans la bibliothèque… Sincèrement, j'avais choisi les disputes quotidiennes.

J'aimais la voir devenir rouge de colère pour cacher qu'elle rougissait, le voir sourire tristement en l'observant se détourner, la surprise sur son visage quand elle le giflait… Ce que j'appréciais par-dessus tout c'était désormais les conversations à mots couverts des Maraudeurs. En particulier, le "Problème de poils" de Remus. En l'entendant la première fois, j'avais du me retenir de m'esclaffer derrière eux. Surtout quand la petite amie de Sirius avait demandé comment un lapin pouvait être aussi terrible.

Il était vrai qu'il était ardu d'identifier Remus comme un loup-garou. Il était intelligent, posé et il possédait un flegme à tout épreuve. De plus, il était préfet ce qui ne m'étonnait guère vu le nombre de qualités qui pouvait lui être associées. Remus était quasiment à l'antipode de l'image que j'aurais pu avoir d'un loup-garou. Il n'avait fait que jouer de malchance. Son père avait provoqué la colère de la mauvaise personne, amenant ainsi ce terrible accident. Comment son père aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il s'en prendrait à son fils et non à lui ou à sa femme ? Peut-être que j'aurais pu le lui dire, si je l'avais connu. Un simple "ne sors pas ce soir là" aurait peut-être suffi, cependant j'en doutais.

Et puis, ce soir devait avoir lui cette nouvelle mésaventure. Remus s'en voudrait à mort et Sirius mettrait du temps à se remettre de ses blessures. J'avais bien vite changé d'avis : il fallait que je les prévienne d'une quelconque manière et cela, même si je devais passer pour une folle. J'étais à nouveau paraît d'une détermination inébranlable. Seulement, mon courage n'allait pas de paire avec celle-ci. Je m'étais dis que Remus serait celui avec lequel j'aurais le plus de facilité à parler, malheureusement, il était d'une humeur étonnamment massacrante qui semblait troubler ses amis.

Je devais donc me rabattre sur Sirius ou vers James. Peter ? Jamais ! Il me foutait les jetons ce rat ! Je n'arrivais même pas à le dessiner tellement il me répugnait. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Le choix ne devait pas être très difficile, je m'en remettrais donc au hasard. Je parlerais au premier Maraudeur qui rentrerait.

C'était bien beau d'avoir du courage et de la détermination mais quand ce que vous aviez prévu de faire ne se réalise pas, cela devenait tout de suite beaucoup plus délicat. Ma destinée devait stipuler que je serais incapable de révéler le futur à qui que ce soit ou quelque chose du genre. Néanmoins, pour une fois je ne me laisserais pas abattre. Je réveillais Lily s'en le moindre remord, l'entraînant dans les couloirs à ma suite, profitant de sa fatigue. Elle trébuchait et marmonnait derrière moi cependant il était hors de question que j'y aille seule. Quand j'y pensais, Lily ne m'avait jamais vu, elle non plus. Et bien, tant pis, je les avais tellement dessiné, James et elle tous les deux, que j'avais l'impression de les connaître par cœur.

Je ne sus même pas comment je parvins à contourner Rusard qui semblait à l'affût du moindre petit élève assez fou pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. Je devais sûrement être tellement fantomatique que je n'avais pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité pour me déplacer… Et pour une fois, je ne m'en serais pas plainte !

Nous passâmes les grandes portes sans trop de mal, bien que Miss Teigne soit un véritable pot de colle quand elle le voulait et bruyante en plus ! Lily semblait avoir finalement émergé et m'aidait parfois à me débarrasser de certains obstacles. Seulement, le pire restait à venir… Comment allions-nous faire apparaître ce passage secret dans les racines de l'arbre cogneur ? Nous n'avions pas de rat à notre portée, dieu merci, et je n'avais rien d'assez long pour l'atteindre. A moins que Lily soit bonne aux fléchettes…

« Lily, tu es bonne aux fléchettes », finis-je par demander.

Cela valait le coup d'essayer après tout. Moi, personnellement ce n'était pas mon truc et cela ne le serait sûrement jamais. Elle m'avait quand même surprise, en retirant promptement l'épingle qui retenait ses cheveux pour me demander la cible. Je lui indiquais, l'ayant dessiné à plusieurs reprises, tout en me demandant comment elle pouvait dormir avec un truc aussi pointu dans sa chevelure. Et elle fit mouche.

Nous descendîmes donc le plus vite possible, enfin moi tout du moins. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'admirer ces magnifiques branchages qui pouvaient se déchaîner avec une telle violence. En revanche, Lily s'extasiait. C'était sûr, nous aurions rarement l'occasion de voir cette scène se réaliser de nouveau mais j'avais d'autres priorités. Je la saisis donc férocement par le poignet, la forçant à pénétrer dans cette minuscule entrée mal éclairée.

Nous atterrîmes dans un couloir délabré et glauque. Les murs semblaient suinter et le papier peint s'avérait déchiré d'un peu partout. L'atmosphère était d'autant plus étouffante de part les gémissements de douleur qui nous parvenaient. Nous avions dû arriver un peu tard mais je savais que Lily s'y connaissait en médecine magique. Ce sera toujours mieux que d'attendre trente minutes les renforts…

Je continuais de la pousser, l'obligeant à avancer vers ce sinistre spectacle. J'aurai bien voulu être douée dans ce domaine mais moi mon dada c'était le dessin et les prémonitions… Chacun son truc.

La scène était des plus inquiétantes mais pour le moment Sirius semblait intact. Cependant, Remus semblait ne plus se maîtriser et laissait libre court à sa rage. Au moins, James et Sirius essayaient de lui faire perdre connaissance par tous les moyens, pas comme ce froussard de Peter que je ne pouvais trouver. Il aurait très bien pu être en train d'appeler les secours mais j'en doutais fortement…

Lily tremblait comme une feuille, elle ne devait certainement pas comprendre pourquoi je l'avais mené ici, à part pour la livrer à ce loup-garou. Je voyais ces yeux aller de Sirius, à James puis au loup. Puis elle reprit contenance, se penchant pour se déchausser un pied et lancer sa pantoufle sur Remus. J'aurai préféré un plan qui ne m'impliquerait pas, un plan où nous aurions eu le bon rôle sans pour autant servir d'appât… Seulement, Lily en avait décidé autrement et, heureusement, Sirius et James réunirent le peu de force qu'il leur restait pour l'empêcher de nous faire du mal en l'assommant.

Maintenant, nous nous retrouvions avec un loup-garou évanouit mais qui ne courrait aucun danger accompagné de deux de ses amis à bout de force affalés contre un mur. Je ne me fis pas prier pour laisser Lily s'occuper de James, cependant je n'avais pas plus envie de surveiller Sirius, alors j'allais chercher de l'eau. Je trouvais la cuisine bien mal en point, munie d'eau potable. En revanche, ils devraient attendre de rentrer au château pour se nourrir…

Je revenais pour retrouver Lily en train de bercer James. Elle ne me prêta aucune attention et je priais pour qu'elle m'ait oublié demain. Je ne voulais pas être assimilée à ce sauvetage in extremis. Pourtant, je m'agenouillais à côté de Sirius, me servant de mes jambes pour lui surélever la tête et ainsi lui faire boire le précieux liquide que j'avais débusqué. Demain, tout redeviendrait normal. Personne ne saurait que j'étais là et ce serait mieux ainsi. Ils n'auraient pas à me remercier et je n'aurais pas à leur expliquer comment j'avais tout découvert.

Madame Pomfresh était arrivée peu de temps après, maugréant quelques phrases incompréhensibles. Puis des choses du genre "Les élèves ne savent plus ce qu'est la prudence", "Devraient prendre mieux soin d'eux"… Je n'étais pas en désaccord total avec ce qu'elle disait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les admirer pour ne pas avoir laisser tomber leur ami juste parce qu'il était en colère.

Je m'étais éclipsée bien vite, profitant du chahut pour disparaître sans que personne ne sache que j'étais là. Et comme je l'avais prévu, Lily ne se souvint pas de moi. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, je l'avais sorti du lit tellement brutalement qu'elle ne pouvait réellement réfléchir. Au moins, je lui avais permis de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle refusait d'accepter : elle était amoureuse.

Je la voyais jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de James, sa façon sous-entendue de lui demander comment il allait. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et c'était adorable à regarder. Je les vis alors se rapprocher comme jamais auparavant. Ils s'adressaient la parole, riaient ensemble et ils commençaient même à se promener tous les deux. J'étais heureuse d'avoir précipité les choses, je commençais à me lasser de voir encore et encore les mêmes disputes.

J'étais d'ailleurs en train de les dessiner quand le reste des Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle commune. Je ne leur jetais pas un regard, je n'en avais pas besoin pour visualiser à la perfection la scène. En revanche, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius quand il prit place à côté de mon modèle. Devais-je aussi le mettre sur le dessin ? Un vrai dilemme à mes yeux, alors je laissais l'espace vide, attendant de voir s'il serait toujours là quand je n'aurais plus d'autre choix que de le représenter.

Je prenais mon temps, c'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Auparavant, je n'avais pu qu'obtenir des frôlements de doigts, des légers coups d'œil ou encore l'un murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre mais jamais je ne les avais vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je finis par mettre l'éclat final dans l'œil de Lily, une petite lueur espiègle mêlée à une joie infinie. Les émotions étaient sans aucun doute le plus difficile à représenter car il fallait les saisir au bon moment et ne pas les lâcher. C'était quelque chose qui m'avait posé de nombreux problèmes au début quand je n'étais pas portée par ma magie.

J'allais refermer mon bloc pour réviser le peu de temps qu'il me restait avant d'aller me coucher quand une main me l'arracha. Je ne m'y étais pas attendue et mon cœur avait fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'étais surprise.

« James », appela celui qui venait de me voler mon bloc me sortant de ma torpeur.

Je me redressais essayant de récupérer mon bien, sans même prêter attention au visage souriant qui me défiait d'essayer. Il fallait que je le récupère. Il y avait bien trop de dessins qu'ils ne leur fallaient pas voir. Seulement, il était déjà trop tard… Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius. Les miens devaient refléter de la haine alors que les siens montraient de l'incompréhension. Je détournais alors le regard pour le fixer sur le dessin qu'il avait aperçu.

Je fixai mon œuvre, celle où trois jeunes hommes rentraient sous un ciel étoilé où brillait la pleine Lune. L'un d'eux avait le torse pourfendu d'une gigantesque balafre saignant abondamment pendant que les deux autres le soutenaient le visage inquiet. Il paraissait au bord du malaise, souffrant trop pour laisser la fatigue l'emportait. Je l'avais contemplé des milliers de fois et pourtant je la trouvais toujours aussi improbable.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cela », murmurai-je, lui confisquant mon bloc et me précipitant vers le dortoir.

J'y serais entrée en trombe pour y rester pendant plusieurs jours, s'il ne m'avait pas retenue. Je n'avais jamais vécu ce genre de situation et je ne savais guère s'il était logique que mon cœur batte à cent à l'heure. Je me retournais confuse et sûrement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Devais-je continuer de battre en retraite ou écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire ? Et s'il moquait de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne connaissais pas ce bout de ma vie alors que je savais ce que nous allions manger ce soir ? Tant de questions se bousculant dans mon esprit balayées par un murmure dans mon oreille.

« Merci pour tout »

Je restais figée sur place, le laissant rejoindre sa petite troupe. Je devais avoir rêvé, pas vrai ? Il était totalement inconcevable qu'il ait pu me remercier. Sirius Black ne prononçait jamais ce mot, excepté pour ces amis. Cela ne pouvait donc pas… Inconsciemment, j'avais cherché son regard, y cherchant la réponse qui me faisait défaut.

Un simple sourire de sa part, suffit à effacer tous mes doutes et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Mon cœur était en joie, bien que je ne comprenne pas exactement pourquoi. J'étais persuadée que je ne pourrais plus rien dessiner de glauque ou de triste. Pourtant, je me trompais et je ne tarderais pas à avoir peur de ce que je pourrais dessiner…


End file.
